Ebony Stones Private Academy
by YoYogirl
Summary: The Ebony Stones Private Academy has accepted the request of 6 teens to attend their school, the Blade Breakers. They will stay with the Majestics... Can they really resist? RATED TO BE REALLY SAFE!I write the worst summaries ever...


Rating: M for Mature, just to be careful, probably could be teen but I don't want any complaints in case….

Pairings: Hilary/Enrique, Kai/Tyson, Johnny/Oliver, Rei/Robert, Kenny/Max.

Other stuff to know: I do have a few big OC's in here, but I don't believe in mixing OC's and the real characters together with romance, so I won't. It's sort of an alternate universe…. Yet the same….o.O

………………**.Chapter 1………………..**

"We're here!" Chimed Max happily, his arms thrown in the air upon arrival in Europe.

"I know! Finally!" Tyson bounced happily around with his blonde best friend.

"Hey, there's Robert and Oliver!" Max said and pointed at the two teens that were chatting with one another.

Max and Tyson sprinted over to the two Majetics, greeting them with a wave. Hilary, Kenny, Rei, and Kai followed them hesitantly, knowing their teen friends were hyper in the mornings.

"Tyson?" Robert asked in his accented voice as the midnight-haired teen beat Max too them.

"Hey, Robert! Isn't this great? We get to stay here for the whole school year!" Tyson said excitedly.

"Yes." Robert said with a sigh, he and the other Majestics went to a private school, unlike most other schools… As one could say.

"Does it have uniforms?" Max asked, really not expecting one answer or another.

"Yes, we are going to go get them from the school now, along with your schedules and lockers." Robert said, they all got this information in the mail… Yes, they got them before school even started.

"Cool!" Max said as Kai, Rei, Hilary, and Kenny arrived behind them, the three walking fairly slow.

"Yeah, Johnny and Enrique are in the limo, shall we get a move on?" Oliver asked with a large grin on his face.

"Yes." Kenny said from behind, he was quite excited to be attending on of the best schools in the country… actually in the world from its reputation.

Robert turned around first, followed by Oliver and everyone else, than walked out of the airport.

They all got into the limo easily, after a few minutes of 'This is so Cool's' and 'Wow's' they started off.

………………………………………………………………..

"It's a pleasure to see you again, BladeBreakers." Oliver said with a smile.

"You too." Said Kenny cheerfully, with his lap top on his lap.

"Who's the little hottie you brought with you?" Enrique asked, eyeing Hilary who blushed harshly.

"Hilary?" Tyson asked, thinking his schoolmate was more annoying than a 'hottie' as Enrique put it.

"Is that her name?" Enrique said licking his lips.

"Umm….. Yeah." Tyson said in a confused voice. Enrique leaned over from his seat and grabbed Hilary's hand lightly.

"It's a pleasure, really." He said in his prince-charming voice and kissed her hand softly with a smile, making everyone sweat drop except for themselves and Kai and Johnny, who were in a heated glaring contest.

"Pleasures all mine." Hilary squeaked out.

Enrique smiled and pulled his hand away slowly, brushing their fingertips against each other, he knew how to charm a girl.

"Enrique, not here, please!" Oliver said in a pleading, yet demanding, voice.

"What? I can't resist a pretty face like Hilary's." Enrique said using his almighty puppy eyes on the lavender-eyed teen, being best friends Oliver's eyes softened.

"That's just like you." Oliver sighed and shook his head with an eye-roll.

"I apologize for Enrique, Tyson." Robert said, glaring harshly at the blonde who resembled a puppy with its ears flopping down and whimpering.

"It's fine." Tyson said and glanced outside. "Whoa! Look at the castle up ahead!" He said pointing out of the tinted windows.

"That's not a castle…" Oliver said.

"That is Ebony Stones School for K-12th grade." Robert said, he, his team, and the Blade Breakers were all going to be attending the 8th grade, because the academics are so much higher they were re-doing the year to be sure, most kids did that.

"Really? There are kindergartners there?" Tyson asked, thinking that was odd…

"Yes, they are little arrogant things too." Robert said scrunching his nose up.

"Sounds fun!" Hilary said, she loved little kids.

"It is, they are so cute when they play." Enrique said sighing dreamily, but really trying to impress Hilary.

Oliver chuckled at his friend.

The limo stopped and upon the first step outside, Tyson's high voice screeched loudly;

"Wow! This place is huge!" Tyson said, then was echoed by Max.

"We really get to go here!" Hilary asked, her face brightening.

"Yup." Oliver said and started to walk forward, Johnny next to him with his nose in the air.

The 10 teens reached the two large wooden doors and Robert pushed them open and stepped into a hall. The purple-haired teen's feet clacked against the ground, than echoed down the long corridors. The walls were covered in awards and trophy's, pictures of students, and paintings. The floor had a medieval design on it, black and gray were the only two colors, but Florissant lights hung above lighting the scene and making it glow.

At the end of the hall was the main office, it was under a grand chandelier that was (obviously fake) candle-lit. they walked in and to the lady at the desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Sauter! These are the new students, I wanted to pick up their lockers, schedules and information?" Robert said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Robert. Alight, let's see here, their names please?" Mrs. Sauter asked.

"Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Max Tate, Rei Kon, Kenny K., and Hilary S." Robert replied easily…

"Alright." She said than turned around and called out, "Sabrina! Get my the beyblade groups uniforms and folders!" Mrs. Sauter yelled and a second later a girl came out. She was wearing the girls school uniform with was a black dress that was laced up the front with a silk ribbon, and tided in a large bow at the neck. The sleeves were baggy but were tided with another black ribbon at wrists, all made of silk. The dress fluffed out at the waist like one of those dresses you see in the movies and went just past her knees.

"Here they are ma'am." Said the girl seeming called 'Mala'. The girls was holding many black materials and a stack of papers, almost blocking her vision.

"Here, let me take some of those." Oliver said, he and Mala were best friends, nothing more, and nothing less.

"Ha-ha, thanks Olive." She mocked the green-haired teen by calling him 'Olive'. But he teased her about her name too, 'who would name their kid Mala?' he often said.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Oliver and handed Kai, Tyson, and Max their uniform, while Mala handed Kenny, Hilary, and Rei theirs.

"Hilary, Mala is wearing the uniform you have." Said Oliver and Mala spun around.

"Whoa, I'm going to look like I'm getting married…." Tyson said as him and Max held up the uniforms. They were all black, like the girls dresses. It had black pants, a silk dress shirt that buttoned up to the top of the neck, and had a black tie. And a black over-coat that fell mid-butt on the boys.

"They really aren't that bad." Johnny spoke for the first time since they arrived.

"Really?" Tyson and Max asked in unison.

"Yeah, at first they are annoying but its fine after." Johnny said and turned around, letting them know he was done talking.

"Mala, be a dear and go around and open the locked doors for them. I'm sure Robert and his friends would like to show our guests around a bit, ne?" Mrs. Sauter said.

"Of course." Mala said and waited.

The 11 teens walked out of the office and into the hall.

"What lockers are you all?" Enrique asked.

"844" Tyson replied.

"847…" Max said, disappointed him and Tyson weren't next to each other.

"845." Kai stated coldly, glaring at Tyson.

"846." Rei said, he had been awfully quiet this whole time.

"848." Kenny read.

"It says I have to share with whoever is in locker… 849." Hilary said unhappily, she was hoping it wasn't any popular snob.

"Yes!" Enrique said as a happy hiss.

"What?" Hilary asked.

"That's me! They said I would share with one of you! I got the cute one…"Enrique said, Hilary wasn't too unhappy herself.

"Ok, Robert is 850. I am 852, and Johnny is 851." Oliver said, they got to request who to be by, and sometimes they would get it.

"Awesome…."

"Just incase, Mala is 855." Oliver said, putting the poor girl in a headlock, but getting his hand bitten. "You can ask her anything about the school, she knows it all." Oliver said letting her go and rubbing his red hand.

"Yeah, anything. I got this school wired." Said the girl with a large smirk.

"I bet…" Said Max. "Nice to meet you also! I'm Max! That's Tyson, Hilary, Rei, Kai, and Kenny!" Max said, pointing to each as he went, than when he was done sticking out his hand to shake hers.

Mala shook his hand with a large grin.

"I know who you all are, You're the BladeBreakers and Hilary! Only the most talked about people in Europe!" Mala said happily.

"You knew about Hilary?" Max asked.

"Well yeah! People are saying she is Tyson's girlfriend but I don't believe it…." Mala said.

"You shouldn't!" Tyson said sticking his tongue out at Hilary.

"Hate to interrupt but we have a school to show ya'll." Enrique said they started walking again.

They continued to a stair case and walked up one flight of stairs.

"This is the 6-8th grade floor." Enrique said and they walked to the end of the hall, shoes clacking.

"Here are our lockers…" Enrique said pointing to a group of lockers labeled '844' '845' '846' '847' '848' '849 '850' '851' '852' and '853'. And a couple down was '855'.

"Ok… Cool!" Tyson said and smiled brightly. "It says my homeroom is Mrs. Johnson." He said, "Where is that?" Tyson asked.

"Before that, who does everyone have for homeroom?" Robert asked.

"Mrs. Johnson." Tyson repeated.

"Mrs. Greenlee." Said Kenny.

"Mrs. Johnson." Said Max, high-fiving Tyson.

"Mr. McClure." Kai said coldly.

"Mrs. Greenlee." Said Hilary.

"Mr. McClure." Rei said shyly.

"Well, Enrique and I are in Mrs. Greenlee. Johnny is in McClure. And Oliver and Mala are in Johnson." Robert said, letting them all know. The group continued to the gym.

"Here is the gym…. Robert said and waited as Mala timidly opened the door and turned the lights on. The gym was an average size, nothing to big or small. There was a basketball court and bleachers that folded up onto the wall.

"Man! This is the most awesomest school ever!" Tyson said, ignoring his grammar for the moment.

"I guess, but you can get suspended for say words like 'awesomest'." Johnny said with an all-to-sweet smirk on his face.

"Oh, he's kidding." Mala said and growled at the brunette.

Ok, onto outside." Robert said and everyone followed him outside. The sun was high and warming the cool ground like always, there was nothing but bugs and small animals outside the gym. Two baseball diamonds were on parallel sides of the field, with a football field in the center. Bleachers covered one side of the football field.

"We need to see the pool also." Robert grunted, he didn't much like the pool because they had to swim around 20 laps everyday in gym, and the school provided the swimsuit… Truly, that's a bad thing.

"Pool!" Max asked, he loved the water.

"It's actually not that good of a thing. The gym teacher, Mr. Markenson, makes us swim laps in there." Robert hissed.

"And the school provides the swimsuits, where are theirs anyway Mala?" Oliver asked, the girl thought about it for a second and then remembered.

"Ah yes! They are in the coach's office, by the pool." Mala said and they all headed towards that way.

Upon arriving, Mala went towards the pool office and got the swimsuits, while the others looked at the pool.

"So, we have to swim the width or length?" Max asked, noticing it was an Olympic size pool.

"Length." All four groaned at once, making the other laugh.

"I'm back!" Mala said and had shinning black material in her hands.

Johnny had a large smirk on his face, which could easily be described as an evil grin than a smirk.

Mala handed the black swimsuit out, and got a bunch of Oh-my-mother-fucking-god looks from the bladders and friends, Johnny burst out laughing when Kai got his, and glared at it with pink cheeks. They weren't normal swimsuits…

They were Speedo's.

Hilary got a nice black one-piece swimsuit, she was happy, but not her male friends.

"What is this?" Tyson asked, knowing the answer all too well.

"Swimsuit… The school can't afford other ones--" Robert said but was cut off by Mala.

"Yes it can, it's just by my request we keep these ones." Mala said, her perverted smile growing.

"Why." Oliver demanded.

"I think they look cute." She replied as her best friend hovered over her.

"You don't have to wear them!" Oliver said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah so? You do!" She said with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Have mercy, Mala! Look at them!" Oliver said and pointed to the bladers, "Even Kai is blushing like Hell!" Oliver said pointing directly at the dual hair, which was indeed a shade of red, not pink, red.

"I want to see him in it!" Mala said with a wink at the dual-hair.

But in the frenzy of argument, no one noticed the slight blush on Tyson's round cheeks at the mention of Kai.

"Agh!" Oliver said, finally giving up, he threw his hands in the air dramatically.

"Let's head home, ok?" Enrique asked with a small smile.

"Fine… Ya'll are staying at Roberts too, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, we are." Tyson said and nodded.

(Mala went home)

…………………………………………………………………………………

Tyson yawned as he finally finished eating dinner, hours after everyone else.

"So, who am I roomin' with?" Tyson asked Robert.

"I was thinking Max and Kenny if you don't mind." Robert replied coolly.

"Yeah! My buds, C'mon!" Tyson said and grabbed them both in two headlocks under each arm.

"Kai and Rei, you may have your own rooms." Robert said, knowing the two would be best alone. "Johnny and Oliver are together and Enrique and myself." Robert said, telling everyone the arrangements.

"Wouldn't it be better if Enrique and Oliver were together, I mean they are better friends, right?" Tyson asked, stopping wrestling with his teammates.

"Actually Oliver and Johnny get along great. Oliver is the only one who doesn't mind Johnny's arrogant and egotistic attitude. I don't mind Enrique all that much either." Robert said with a smile creeping onto his lips unnoticeably.

"When you think of it that way it makes lots of sense!" Tyson said and nuzzled his friend's heads subconsciously.

"It does, it does." Robert said with a smile.

……………………**..Later that night in Oliver and Johnny's room……………..**

"Long day, huh?" Oliver asked with a heart-warming smile.

"Oh yeah." Johnny said lying on his bed with just his boxers on.

"You know, I think this school year will be fun with the Blade Breakers here!" Oliver said, trying t lighten Johnny's serious mood.

"I guess, except for that Kai." Johnny said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh Johnny, lighten up." Oliver said with a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, I've just been going through some things lately." Johnny sighed, he felt uncomfortable opening up like this, but Oliver was a very trustworthy person, it was still awkward though.

"What things? This summer has been great to me! What's wrong?" Oliver asked when Johnny let his eyes wander downwards, in thought.

"It's just that…." Johnny started, how did you tell your best friend your bisexual? And had a crush on them!

"What?" Oliver asked, his eyebrows furrowing in utter concern for his tough friend.

"I think I'm bi." Johnny said while holding his breath, waiting for a response.

Oliver's features gracefully changed from a frown to a smile. "That's great Johnny!" Oliver said and walked over and hugged his friend tightly. "You know, I'm gay, so you being bi makes me feel so much better!" Oliver said happily.

It was now or never for Johnny…

"There's one more thing…" He started.

"What?" Oliver asked in innocent curiosity.

"I like you."

………………………**. End Chapter………………….**

Yoyo: Well, What do you think? Bad, Good, really bad, really good? Huh, huh? Try not to flame too much…. Let's say I burn easily! Well anyway, I hope you don't mind the pairings I have! R/R PLEASE! Free cookies if ya do!


End file.
